A Sister's Calling
by Ashley-Chan2
Summary: A simple story of Cassie-Le and Lita-Su and about them finding about their past (Please R/R^__^)


A Sister's Calling  
  
By:Ash-Chan(Me^^)  
  
Legal Stuff:Robotnik,The Floating Island and it's inhabitance are copyright to Sega,The Dark Legion is copyright to Archie Comics,Cassie-Le,Lita-Su,Jessi-Ca,Shade the Echidna,Ashley Hedgehog and Colewolf the Echidna are copyright to me and me only  
  
Author's note:This fan fic is mainly about my two twin characters,Cassie-Le and Lita-Su's past and how they found out the truth about their heritage,so please so flames and please R/R^__^  
  
The sun was beginning to set over the floating island as two echidna girls sat on a hiltop watching the sunset,the first girl(Cassie-Le)had red fur with sky blue dyed bangs and short brads and had blue eyes,she wore a blue jacket and a pink armless shirt,black shorts with blue and red shoes and her orange tinted sunglasses  
  
The second girl(Lita-Su)also had red fur but with magenta pink bangs,short brades and dreadlocks and had green eyes,she wore a black leather vest and a purple shirt with blue jean pants that had star designs at the bottom with blue and pink shoes and black fingerless gloves  
  
They sat on the hilltop watching the sunset as they began to look back on the events that lead up to the present time......  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the sun's rays hit a small town,Cassie-Le and Lita-Su were riding bikes as they were heading to Cassie's house,earlier that day the two had ran into her mother in the park  
  
"Hi,mom,what are you doing here?"Cassie-Le asked  
  
"I came here to relax,but there's something on my mind that I have to say to the both of you"she said as she stood up,the rays of the sun hit her as they saw the older echidna,she had red fur with a long brade and red bangs and blue eyes,she wore a summer white dress with a white spring hat  
  
"What is it that you have to tell us,Jessi-Ca?"Lita-Su asked  
  
"Come by my house later,I have something important to tell you both"Jessi-Ca looked at the two girls and walked off  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the two approached Cassie's house,the girls hopped off their bikes and entered her house where Jessi-Ca was sitting in a chair with a book in her hands  
  
"We're here Mom"Cassie said to her mother as they emmurged inside the house,as Jessi-Ca opened the book that was filled with pictured  
  
"Girls,you may not believe me when I tell you this,but..."she took a deep breath  
  
"You're both twin sisters"Cassie-Le and Lita-Su gasped as they could hardly believe what they had just heard  
  
"But that's impossible,I was an only child"Cassie said  
  
"And I was living with my father and brother in the legion camps"Lita-Su said,Jessi-Ca handed the two a photo of herself holding two twin babies  
  
"You see girls,you are both twin sisters and born at the same time,the reason why you don't remember any of this is because you were both separated at a young age"Jessi-Ca explained  
  
"I thought I would never find my second daughter untill the day Cassie found you and brought you here,after seeing you I could hardly believe that you could be my long lost'Lita-Su' and when I was sure it was you I wanted to tell you about your true past,but if I did it would have upseted you"  
  
"But if you had told me sooner I would have understood,now I'm confused and upset"Lita-Su said as she shooked her head  
  
"It would be easier if I explained the whole story"Jessi-Ca hugged Lita-Su and stood before her daughters  
  
She began to explain about their father,Shade and of his postion as a spy of the Dark Legion,he was on a extended mission when he met their mother and had fallen in love with her,gotten married and had three children,Cassie-Le,Lita-Su and a older son named Colewolf  
  
It was when the twins were two and Colewolf was four when Shade's leaders had called him back to the Legion camps for more training,it would've been hard for Shade to explain of his unknown purpose to his wife and children and when he finally explained about his profession and callback Jessi-Ca was in tears and upset about not being told about it earlier and so the two had reached a decision,they would separate and move to diffrent places,Jessi-Ca was to have the twin girls while Shade was to have Colewolf,but when it came time for Shade to return to the camps he kidnapped Lita-Su and taken Colewolf and Lita-Su to the Legion Camps,leaving Cassie-Le with their mother  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I was never told that,father always told me that my mother didn't care about me and abandoned us when I was born"Lita-Su said  
  
"No,dear I would never abandon you or Cassie-Le"Jessi-Ca said,hugging her daughters  
  
Soon she had began to explain her life raising Cassie-Le,as a child Cassie-Le was left out in everything and was lonely because it was hard for her to make friends,but it all seemed to change when she met an abandoned hedgehog girl named Ashley,she and Ashley became fast friends and were inseperable in everything that they did together  
  
Cassie's childhood seemed to be a happy one untill she was 10 when Robotnik had attacked the island,he captured many of the inhabitance and destroyed many villages,forest,and small towns leaving what he thought were no survivors,Cassie-Le and Ashley were separated and Cassie-Le was later found in a ditch uncoucious and with a broken leg,Ashley was no where to be found  
  
"I had no idea that happened to you,Cassie"Lita-Su said as she began to explain about her past  
  
When Lita-Su was old enough to remember she had always been picked on at the camps and was beaten up a lot by the older kids,she was always alone and neglected by everyone untill her older brother Colewolf came into her life,he had always taught her to be strong in any situation and to never give up,he stood by her side and always defended her when someone tried to beat her up or pick on her,but sadly her abusive father pushed her to her limits and forced her to do things she didn't want to do,after seeing the condition Lita-Su was in Colewolf created a plan to help Lita-Su escape from the camps,but in his efforts to help her escape he was captured and later killed and Lita-Su was chased after untill she tripped and fell down a hill and was unconcious  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Many days had passed as the small family spent their days together catching up on past memories and events as they grew closer than they ever have before  
  
~Now~  
  
"A lot has happened over the past few days"Lita-Su said as she stared at the sky  
  
"I know,it seems like we've caught up on our whole childhood in a few days Sis"Cassie-Le said as they heard a fimilar voice below them  
  
"Girls it's time to go home,it's getting dark"called out their mother as she waited at the bottom of the hill,the two got up and ran down the hill to meet their mother and go home  
The End  
  
Hope you liked the story,don't forget to R/R^^ 


End file.
